What am i fighting for
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: this is the story o how tsuna inds his flame. TSuna argues with Reborn about no wanting to be a boss and when Lambo runs in with a grenade which explodes on himself, he pulls out the ten year bazooka, which was damaged in the explosion, and aims it at Rebon who moves out of the way. it hits tsuna instead and tsuna is transported into the past.
1. Chapter 1

What are you fighting for

Chapter 1

"I already told you! I _DO NOT _want to be Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. Reborn starred at the teen, who gulped.

"It dosent matter what you want. Youll do what I saw when i say it." Reborn said coldly, menacing, and takes a step towards his student. The brunette flinches back violently, and his back hits his bedroom wall. "And if you dont start changing soon youll always be 'No Good Tsuna' the kid that fails at everything." Reborn still thinks Tsuna is soft and wimpy.

In an action that shocks Reborn, Tsuna actully _argues_ with him. "It does matter what i want because its _my _life!"

"Well you can take what you want and shove it up your-" Reborn was cut of as the door slammed open.

"Lambo-san is here, mwhahaha" Lambo takes a grenade out of his afro and pulls the pin. "DIE REBORN!"

"O-OI! stupid cow get back here and stop bothering Juudaime" Yelled Gokudera, running into the room behind Lambo. Reborn causully reaches for leon and leon changes into gun form. Reborn lazily fires over his shoulder and hits the grenade with a bullet makeing it explode instantly.

Lambo while okay, overreacts "Gotta... Stay... Calm..." And pulls out the ten year bazooka and aims it at Reborn, who jumps on Tsunas Tsuna is starring at the ten year bazooka, _theres something off _he thinks then relizes.

"NO LAMBO DONT PULL TH-!"He pulls the trigger and Reborn jumps of Tsuna, who disapears in a poof of pink smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

momentarialy 1st generations pov

BAM! A puff of pink smoke appears in the middle of the table where the first generation family were having a meeting. With the expeption of Lampo (who was visiting his family), Daemon (who was on a mission), And Knuckle (who went and was blessing a boss from another family who had fallen sick).

"THE TRIGGER" yelled a voice from the middle of the smoke and instantly the gaudians surrounding the table pulled out thier weapons, and faced the smoke which was fading and to there shock a teenager that looked shockingly like there boss was standing there in the middle of the table. Carmel brown eyes blinked as they relized where he was then he noticed the weapons pointed at him. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" the brunette screamed and promptly fell of the table, to everyones obvious surprise except of course Aluade, who never showed any emotion. then the brunette was up and running before any of the guardians could react. Their reactions thrown off by the fact that 1) the kid looked like their boss (who looked equally shocked) and 2) the boy screamed like a girl (which was probaly why there was a hint of laughter in Primos eyes) and the fact that shocked them the most, the fact that the boy screamed and was able to get to the door before any of them could react, which was amazing in its self. Then seemingly in one movement they all rushed after the teen.

Tsunas POV

How on earth could he have ended up standing on a table with weapons pointed at him. He knew somthing was wrong with the ten year bazooka yet he couldnt put his finger on it. _Its just your hyper intuition on the fritz again _he reasured him self.

Tsuna turned another corner and relized even if he wanted to he wouldnt be able to find the room with those people in it. Though now that he thought about it they did look eirily like his gaurdians. he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. "oh crap," he wimpered. he saw a door halfway down the hallway and ran for it thinking if he could get in there he could hide and then look for a way out. He ran to open the door as the foosteps got louder. he managed to shut the door just as the men he saw earlier rounded the corner.

"DAM! Where did he go?" The voice was loud and rude. (which reminded him of Gokudera) "and Giotto! How the hell do you have a kid! the voice continued right outside the door. which makes Tsuna jump back and trip over somthing. he looks down_. a shoe, i tripped over a shoe_ he thinks depressed that in a way Reborn is right he'll always'll be 'no good Tsuna'. Tsuna freezes when he relized that the conversation outside the door stopped int he middle of the an anwser. _uh-oh should i run outside and startle them and then run for it _Tsuna shudders _but the they'll think I was spying in them and they look dangerous. _before the thoughts even completed the door bursts open and four people burst in. The first person to reach him is a man that looks creppily like Hibari exept with platnium blond hair, he reaches down and grabs tsuna roughly by his arm. Tsuna let out a teriffied wimper. the man reaches foward and hits him at the base of the neck ( with his free hand, of course) and Tsuna was gratefull as he felt the darkness overwhelm him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hey everybody, if your reading this that mean youve stuck with me to read my lame-o story. i am going to warn you know that my update are not going to be evenly paced out like some people fan fics only because i have to walk to the library to update my story. so if anyone knows how to update a story on a phone PLEASE tell me. Anyway I wanna give a HUGE thanks to xxxmewmoonlightaitoaxxx for being my first review EVER!

anyway im getting off topic oops... also this is my first attempt at a fan fic so any suggestions would be appreciated as well as constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

CRAP! almost forgot at the end of last chapter were aluade hits tsuna i was trying to make him hit tsuna like tsuna hits gokerdura and bianchi in the anime when there possessed. so if that was confusing i hope that clears it up

Giottos POV

Giotto watched as Alaude walks forward towards the kid that looks so much like him. He wanted to chuckle as he relized what it was that the boy had tripped over, a shoe... realy. His eyes whipped up again as the boy let out a whimper and was roughly jerked forward. Giotto stepped forward to tell Alaude not to knock him unconsious but is too late. He mentally sighs as the boy slups forward, _this is gonna cause alot a lot of paperwork_.

"Ha ha well that was unnecpected," Asari chuckled. He shifted faintly from foot to foot. _So hes more nervous than he lets on apparently_, Giotto smirked, its always entertaining to see his gardians on edge. Then he sweatdropped as He felt a hunormous killing intent, Giotto turned and looked at G. G was staring at Giotto with a furious expression his anger visble as waves coming from him.

"Errrr... G is somthing the matter?" Giotto asked, he wondered what was wrong with G. Its not like Giotto had skipped out on his paperwork.

Very Momentarilly Gs POV

"YOU DAMED BOSS! HOW COULD YOU HAVE AN ILLEGITIMET CHILD!" G yelled glaring at Giotto who flinched back violently. Tears sprang in Giottos eyes. G saw this and immedeitly felt guilty and walked over to the man and pulled him into a hug. Frowning when he felt the other man stiffen."I-I'm sorry Giotto i was just shocked. Please dont take my words to heart. And PLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE dont cry. I'll do anything, just please dont cry."

ANNNNNNDDDD back to Giottos POV

Giotto had initally flinched back from G when he had started yelling, not because he was scared he just doesnt like sudden loud noises (G knew this but often forgot), and then his eyes teared up only because he thought G was mad and he didnt want G to be mad at him. He was so shocked when G hugged him because G rarely touched other people (unless he was threatening them, about to beat them up, or was curently beating them up) so of course he stiffend. But when he heard those words he knew how he could use them to his advandtage. GIotto sniffed "Do you promise?"

"Of course i promise" G said immediatly feel super guilty

Giotto looked up at G (Imma make G taller than all the other guardians except Alaude though not by much) when that grin lit up Giotto face he felt really uneasy but before he could say anything. "Well then you can do all of my paper work for the next week" Giotto said laughing, he just got out of doing paper work for the next week, _YES!_

"B-But thats not fair" G protested moving away from Giotto

"oh well"

"fine"

At that he looked at G in shock. _G NEVER gives into anything that easily_ thats when he saw Gs mouth start to twitch into a smirk. _Uh-oh._

"And because ill be doing paperwork _YOU _have to deal with that kid." G said triumphantly. Giotto grinned.

"No problem, the boy looks interesting enough. He looks like he could be a fun training partner. At that Gs jaw dropped.

"Are you nuts? That kid probably lift a chair and YOU want to spar with him? Are you stu-"

"Hmph. Move" Said Aluade carrying the kid over his shoulder. I study the side veiw of the child. He is wearing a green jacket with a orange shirt underneath it. And blue pants (wich is Wierd). THere is also a wierd lump in his back pocket. So Giotto reaches over and pulls it out without Alaude noticing (Giotto was a established pickpocket when he was younger but it always made him feel guilty so he usally gave what he stole back) He had pulled out a piece of plastic that has a colored picture of the child on it. there were also words on it, So Giotto read it:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 14

Gender: Male (well duh)

DOB: December 13 1998

Address: 208 t-

_WAIT WHAT! _Giotto thought-yelled. _It says 1998 Thats 200 years in the future for gods sake. Just what the hell is go-_

A hand slips into his line of vision and take the slip. Giotto looks up and realizes that G has taken it from him and is now reading it. Giotto sees Gs eyebrows skyrocketed into his red hair.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS REAL OR WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THIS IS TRUE! G exclaims yelling alot.

Alaude was about to walk through the door when (after Gs yelling) they hear a groan.

"ita ita ita that hurts" The kid starts to move and rubs his neck. Looks up realizes what going on and his face pales

"Your Awake." G says in shock (and in italian)

"Yeah ummm I cant understand you at all..." He looks at G. "can you please let me down" hes looking at Aluade now. Who sets him on the floor, but before he can do anything Aluade grabs his arms and drags him out o the room. (seeing how in the anime Tsuna never learned italian its seem weird to have him to undersand it and of Course there in italy so why wouldnt the 1st generation speak Italian at first)

"Haha I never expected there to be fellow Jappensse person here." Asari laughs "Why didnt you tell me that you brought someone that we can play with from japan? I miss speaking with people who can actually speak the language. instead of whatever you guys are saying when you speak my natrual language." he says with a teasing grin on his face. Which immediatly pisses G off.

"SHUDUP YOU IDIOT" G hollars at Asari who grins back. "MY JAPENESSE IS PERFECT AND SO IS GIOTTOS SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT INSULTING THE BOSS!"

"Now, now G. Dont yell like that at Asari like that he was just teasing and Asari please dont instaggate G like that you know he snaps easily. And ive never met that kid before today so i cant say if he'll be intertaining or not." _though i bet he will _" We will have to wait and see if he is trustworthy or not. Ok?" And with that Giotto follows Aluades exit out of the room. With his two guardians staring at his back both feeling a tad bit guilty  
-

In The interigation room with Aluade and Giotto (guess who the good cop is if you can) Tsunas POV

_Oh crap crap crap crap crap. Im going to die. these to men are going to kill me. i can feel the 'i want to kill you' aura from the platnium blond Hibari looking person. the blond haired person looks nice but he has a strength to him that scaryier that the Hibari look-alike. Oh crap what am i goona do im to young to di-_

Tsuna is broke out his thought ranting by a hand slamming down on the table. He jumps and looks up to see the Hibari look-alike scowling. Tsuna swallows. "im sorry. I didnt hear you. Could you repeat that please?" Tsuna thinks thatv its useless to talk to him at all because he knows that those guys spoke in a different lanuage. So imageine his shock when they spoke back.

"As i said a minite ago. What is your name and why did you sneak into the Vongola castle?" Growled the Hibari look-alike. Tsuna smiled a relevied smile at that.

"im Sawada Tsunayoshi and it was an accident. i was hit by the ten year bazooka and when i realized that i was surronded by stangers that had thier weapons drawn i kinda freaked out, haha. But now that i know that i am in Vongola HQ i realize my ten year self must have been in a meeting other wise how would i have gotten here?" the two blonds exchanged glances that he couldnt read.

"Ummmmmm why would you have been in a meeting at Vongola HQ?" Asked the blonde that has hair like Tsunas, (meaning out of control). Tsuna shoots him a very confused glance.

"Well because when i turn 18 im supposed to become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola. Vongola Decimo. Why else would i be in Vongola HQ? Its not like I _want _to be in the mafia."

"..." neither of the blondes said anything. Tsuna was starting to get scared again

"what year is it?" Tsuna asked trying not to sound scared.

"1811" was the reply and Tsuna almost fainted as it was he went so pale he was almost see-through

"I see"(i guess Tsuna has gone into shock) "So what are your names?" tsuna asks trying to distract himself. And appearently the other two men sense this because they give thier names.

"Alaude" says the platnium blonde Hibari look-alike.

"My name is Giotto, but some call me boss or Vongola Primo. Buuuuuut you can call me Gio-nii-chan because ive decided that while your here you will be my little brother." Says the Blonde with wierd hair (like tsuna has any room to talk) But what he truley cant believe is the fact that Giotto is so trusting when he just met him. what kind of person can just trust someone like that (really tsuna its not like your any better, at least you havent tried to kill him)

"Any way as long as you stay out of touble you can rome around all you want" Giotto Turns and walks to the door the stops and turns "oh and ill get Asari to show you around the town tomarrow, its nice meeting you Decimo. Tsuna." and he walks out.

TSuna turns and looks at Aluade, who glares back at him.

"...I'll show you a room and you will stay there until tomarrow. Dinner will be brought to you and if you leave before Asari comes and gets you ill arrest you for stupidity." Turns and marches out. Tsuna follows him to make sure he dosent get left behind.

-Time skip to next day as Asari comes to get Tsuna, Asari POV-

Asari knocks on the door that leads to Tsunas room. When no one ansers he lets himself in and sees that Tsuna fell asleep leaning in a window ceil and is snoring slightly. Asari chuckles under his breath. _This kid and Giotto are alike in sleeping habits and looks. _Asari reaches Tsuna and gently shakes his sholder. The kid instantly wakes up and looks at Asari.

"Yamamoto?"

"Haha no. Who is this Yamamoto you speak of?" Asari laughs couriaslly.

"Yamamoto is my friend from my time but he is also my rain gaurdian." Tsuna states bluntly. Asari is a little shocked he hadnt expected that anwser.

"Oh... haha. Well my name is Asari nice to meet you." Asari watches in amusement as Tsunas face turns red

"Sorry i forgot to intro dunce myself. My name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you to."

"hahaha no problem Tsuna. Lets have fun today." And off the went.

- normal POV

They had been touring the town for several hours when they heard several sceams. Asari rush towards the sound with tsuna in tow. They see that several building had collapsed and caught on fire. Every one could hear the sceams from the people that were stuck in the burning part of the building but they couldnt do anything because it was to hot. Tsuna takes his dying will pills from his pocket and swallows one knowing that while he normally would take them. he also cant jut let those people get hurt. Sky flames appear on his forehead and Asari stares at Tsuna in shock as he propells hiself forward and into the flames and starts halling people out. Gets more than 35 people out before his flames run out due to smoke inhailation. He grabs the uncosios women in front of him and starts to drag her out. He manages to get her five steps from the wreackage before he himself faints and Asari catches him.

"Good job Tsuna" Asari says to the now unconsious hero "there all out and all safe" And as if Tsuna can hear him in his unconsious state he relaxs, and falls into a deep slumber.

_ okay guys i know that was kind of a sucky chapter but i wanted a reason for them to trust him. the vongola is a vigilante group at first so i figure saving innocent while puttung youself in danger = trust

Any suggestions would help


	4. Chapter 4

Kay you guys i wasnt able to upload chapter 3 and 4 seperaltlybecause i just figured out how to upload new chapters and im upload chapter 4 today because i wont be able to saterday because i have a collage interview in a difffernt state.

From now on i willl try and update my stories once aweek

disclaimer i own nothing

Giottos POV

"He was like Zip Zam and eeekkkkk and he managed to get everyone out of that building before it collapsed. Then after words he collapsed from smoke inhailation."Asari paused to take a breath and Giotto sighed _That kid is a Brave person, but whats a kid like him doing in the mafia and why in the world is the Vongola one of the mafias in the future. the Vongola is supposed to be a vigilante group. Maybe i can train Tsuna while hes here to be someone that seeks soley to protect others, after all if anyone can change the Vongola it the boss. right?_ Thoughts like these have been plauging Giotto scince he had heard that Vongola was a mafia group and Tsuna (who he thought of as a innocent little kid) who is supposedly going to be the boss of said group.

"What about Tsuna? Is he okay?" Giotto asked in concern. What he likes the child, sue him.

Asari grimaced a bit. "Well... hes okay but after he passed out he started to suffocate because there was so little air in his lungs so i gave him CPR." (and thats why Asari is being serious)

"oh so your upset because you kissed a guy" Giotto says matter o'factly. Grinning Evily in the inside. Asari colored slightly.

"Thats not it! The problem is when ever Tsuna thought i wasnt watching him his eyes were sad and had very little hope in them. They werent the eyes the innocent little kid he should be. There the eyes of someone who has stopped trying to change his fate." Giotto blinked he had seen that himself but he hadnt expected Asari, one of his mor airheaded gaurdians (yes, he will admit it), to realize it to.

"I know Asari" Giotto sighs "Dont worry ill figure out something, but for the meantime lets let Tsuna recover and when he does we'll start training him."

"Really? In What?" Asari asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"Well Knuckle, Lampo, and Deamon probaly wont be back for a while i figured you could all can teach him 2 things the first thing is for you to teach him to be calm and caring. G could teach him to be in raging a little analytical always watching, and Alaude can teach him to be aloof and distant while protective the sec-"

"wait a second " Asari said inturupting him "What you want us to teach him is the different guardian roles?" Asari asked confused.

"Yes, a good sky is all the weathers. As i was saying the second thing i want you to do is train him in using his flame. All of you will do this and seeing how all you will train him differently he'll learn to understand different fighting styles."

"hahaha Sounds like Fun." Asari laughed

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait for Tsuna to get better" Giotto stated

Okay i know nothing happens in this chapter but this chapter sets up what happens in the future so bear with it please

any Questins please just ask.

Read&review please


End file.
